


Surprise Dating

by Melody55



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody55/pseuds/Melody55
Summary: When a young Professor's friends push her onto a dating website, what will happen when she's paired up with a mysterious redhead? Can she keep her secret from him while trying to find out his?





	Surprise Dating

I sat at my desk, my computer on in front of me and my pen and pencil to my side. My heart quietly beat in my chest as I waited for any replies. It seemed ridiculous, but one of my roommates and best friends, Karen Beecher, had suggested signing up for a dating website since I was 25 and still single. Truthfully, I was a Professor at Steel City University and had barely any time for dating, none the less all of my other duties. At first I laughed at the idea, but after, I kept seeing happy couples everywhere and both of my roommates had boyfriends. Karen was dating a jazz musician, Malcum Duncan, who also happened to be a History Professor at the university I worked at, and Krystal Weathers, was dating a sweet and silent guitarist, Joseph Wilson, who also happened to be the Universities therapist. Yes, I had set both of them up with the guys that I worked with and both felt the need to pay me back, but they didn’t need to, and it was getting quite annoying actually. Several times, they tried setting me up with their own co-workers, but none fit my standards. Finally, I decided to sign up for this stupid website and it had already been a few days   

“Jess, come on, we’re going to be late” I heard Karen yell at me for downstairs.

“No, we’re not” I yelled back, twisting around in my chair and standing on my feet, my eyes meeting Krystal, who was standing in my doorway, gently smiling. I had told her about the website, but I hadn’t told Bee yet.

“Any luck?” she asked sweetly and softly. She was wearing her usual black legging pants, royal blue, long sleeved top and flats, her light blue crystal necklace hung around her neck. Kole was a petite and innocent girl, only a year younger than me and a little shorter than myself as well. Her short blonde hair was beautifully waved with a crystal barrette on the side of her head. She reminded me of my little sister, though I had none, and her light cream skin matched my own. When we were out together, people would often call us sisters and one guy even thought she was my daughter. Needless to say, that guy got a black eye and a throbbing head.

“No” I sighed, walking to my closet and picking out my purple pea coat to go over my white, button up, short sleeved shirt. “Do I have anything on my skirt?” I asked, slowly twirling around. Under my skirt, I was wearing my usual black sheer tights, closed toed heels and my silver and crystal pentagram with its single purple gem in the center hung around my neck.

“No, you’re good” she assured me. “How have you not gotten any suggestions yet?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips as I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag from my bed.

“Maybe it’s for the better” I thought “I mean, I am going to be busy this whole year with all my classes and everything else”

“Jess, you’re a 25-year-old Professor at the top University and you’re still single…how does that even happen?”

“I don’t know” I laughed “but with everything we do and with the group that we’re a part of- I don’t think it would be safe bringing anyone into the picture” I shook my head

“Oh, that’s BS and you know it” she replied. “I have Jericho and Bee has Herald-”

“They’re both Titans too” I pointed out “they’re not regular people”

“Okay so that was a bad point” she admitted. “Jess, what about the Titan’s Ball? It’s next month, maybe you’ll meet someone there- and you won’t have to worry about bringing a normal person into the mix”

“Yeah right” I spat out “Birdbrain would never allow it” I pointed out. “’Keep your job and personal lives separate’” I mocked him, making Krystal laugh. “Kole, I just- I don’t want to rush anything” I reminded her.

“That’s a load of BS too” she pointed out. “Bee and I are mixing work with our personal lives, and so is bird brain. Remember, he’s dating Kory” she reminded me.

“Yeah, but you guys don’t have the back ground I do. You didn’t graduate top of your class at HIVE Academy or do all of the bad things I did. If it wasn’t for Vic and Bee, I wouldn’t be here.” I could- and would- have said more, but Kole’s eyes lit up as the computer beeped.

“Oooo” she squeaked, rushing to the desk and clicking the message icon. “Wallace West” she read “he’s a scientist at Star Labs, 26 years old, looking for a long-term relationship and- oh he’s so cute” she smirked back at me, making me laugh and roll my eyes, walking back to my computer. “He wants to know what your phone number is, so he can call you” she added. I stood frozen in front of the screen. He was not just cute; he was way attractive. His red hair was matched with eyes as blue as Kole’s crystal. I started to read more of the details he had put on; he was a track star in HS and a valedictorian at Gotham Academy, he went to the University of Star City and mastered in Biochemistry with a minor in chemical engineering. He seemed good enough, then again, they all do at first. “Oh please” she begged

“Go ahead” I told her before she typed my phone number in and sent it.

“What is going on in here?” Karen burst in “it sounds like a teenage girl’s movie in here”    

“She got a hit” Kole squealed, making me shake my head and Bee to drop her jaw.

“Got a hit on what?” she asked with a laugh, crossing her arms over her chest and making her way over to us.

“I may have followed your suggestion of signing up for the dating website and-”

“And who is he?” she impatiently asked

“Wallace West” I answered, and her eyebrow went up. “What?” I asked. “Something wrong?”

“No, it’s just- that name sound’s familiar” she answered, a smile tugging at her lips. I knew that she knew something, but I decided not to push it,

“Okay” I decided to shrug it off and walk out of my room before they started on a speech that would surly make all of us late.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this Chapter is so short. This is only the beginning, so they will get longer. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
